The Love Of Music
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: The story is well known, the stage was set ages ago. But things were found in the old opera house that shed light on the truth of the tale, good or bad, what sort of man was the phantom of the opera?
1. The Book In The Lake

Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters or the opera house this story takes place in. Rather I do this for fun and fun only and no money or anything else really but for fun. So yea, this is just for fun.

Summary:

The story is well known, the stage was set ages ago. But things were found in the old opera house that shed light on the truth of the tale, good or bad, what sort of man was the phantom of the opera?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Palais Garnier: Paris 2016:

The cistern below the opera house was mostly off limits and had been since the building had been constructed. It was not a lake but rather a tank that held water that would have flooded the opera house and was there in case of fires. Indeed the fire fighters of Paris train here and have no issues but one that very few talk about, for there is no violence or malice in the figure so no need to speak of it. The Opera ghost could be seen at times but when one went to speak to the figure, it vanished. Yet it was not harmful and indeed was a helpful fellow if one could call it that. Hardly the specter of the novel and so many movies about it.

The phantom was real as anything but was a helpful peaceful fellow. Tools could be found when needed, a costume that had been damaged would turn up fixed, things like that. Yet few spoke of this, thinking it would destroy the luck the phantom brought. The only thing to disappear was food, and not much and on this summers day the cistern was cool and dark and training was going on. It was at this time something was found, dry and perfectly preserved, where something should not have been found. A book, or a diary of sorts, typewritten on a old typewriter and left where one could find it. The tale that came from it was as strange but truthful as a novel had not fully been nor had the movies or the musical.

"So what do you make of this?" The manager of operations said to one of his actors.

"Truthful, I have seen the ghost, there is a reason he does not wish to be seen." She said, "he is a kind soul, but alas has no looks to go with it the poor dear."

"He is real, but not violent?"

"Non, he is a sad figure, but then I have heard him laugh so maybe not so sad, I don't wish to put this on Facebook or Twitter." She said, "even now talking of him seems to not honor him?"

"Do you think he wanted us to see this?"

"Yes, I do, I do not know if any will read it after us, but if the ghost, or as I call him Erik wish us to, then I shall. If this is the truthful story, then let us see it come forth, if he wishes."

"Why wait so long?"

"I know not."

Both pondered this strange turn of events. Truly the ghost was real, but it was not a harmful fellow, and none thought him so. He was helpful and perhaps this tale would show the truth of what had happened all those years ago, three centuries and nearly an hundred and forty years ago. The tale had a forward but that was damaged and so the tale that follows is missing that but everything else is accurate as far as one knows. The records show that everyone in this story did exist and there are birth, work, marriage and the like for nearly all here, all but one as will come out.

Paris France 1920:

It was just after the great war and the party had just begun, or so it seemed. Everyone was celebrating the "victory" over Germany. That the whole war was one big brawl between heads of states that killed, maimed and left forever changed young men and women was not spoke of much. The war was over and so the celebration was still going on. The grand opera house Palais Garnier was ablaze with electric light each night. Everyone who was somebody came at least once a week. Actors, singers, dancers and the like were here and entertained greatly. The building is as described in the great novel, a lake there is if one wishes to call the vast cistern cast in eternal night below such a thing is there too.

I was reporting on a gala when I came across the great Christine Daae (or Christine de Chagny) was with her distinguished husband the honorable Vicomte Raoul de Chagny . She still sang for it was her passion and love but she had no need, the Vicomte took very good care of her and was a very wealthy man. Their only daughter had married well into a family that owned several iron mines, vast ranch land that had oil on it and a line of work clothing. Their eldest son was being groomed for the family business, the second was in the French Foreign legion. They were a happy family but rumor had it that things had not started out that well.

I was invited to talk with them and do an interview and found them pleasant enough to speak with. Indeed, they were as humble as one could get, and I had not known who they were I would not believe them to be rich. A few days after the invitation I showed up at their Paris flat, they were clad in ordinary clothes, he in a simple suit, she in a simple gown of green that went well with her still dark hair. I was invited in and offered good coffee and a light an airy fruit cake, a nod to lady Christine's Swedish heritage. The flat was tastefully done, it was a light an airy place, and felt more Swedish than Paris but very charming all the same. It was clear the Vicomte was devoted to his wife and loved her dearly and catered to her needs and wants.

"So how do you like the new play?" The Vicomte asked.

"Very well sir." I said.

"Please, we can be friends here, call me Raoul, formalities are not needed here." Raoul replied.

"Very well, Raoul." I said, "are the rumors true about the ghost?"

"They are, but he was not a bad man." Christine said, "he loved me dearly, oh so dearly and I grew to love him too, oh not that way, but as a brother. He wanted the best for me though I was very angry with him and his methods at the time"

"They were brutal, but he loved Christine and knew he never could have her, ah his heart was not for her! But the one who won her heart, ah! He would have to prove that love, I was angry for a time with him after that, but grew to understand his great love for Christine and made peace with it."

"He was in the Opera house then?"

"Before, he was the angel of music who saw to it my voice was well trained from a very young age, paid for my lessons and the like." Christine said, "then he went to Paris and when I ended up at the Opera he helped to make me great, out of love."

"This love was cruel though." I said.

"No doubt, but none died, oh one did, but he was evil it turned out and Erik would have none of that evil in his opera, but shall I tell you the tale, even the parts that will seem shocking?"

"Yes, that would be good." I replied.

The tale that followed was one that I had not expected. True many elements were the same but there were differences that I could not have foreseen. I will let the reader decide for themselves what kind of man Erik (last name unknown) really was. Was he the monster portrayed by the novel or something else?


	2. The Little Soprano

The Little Soprano:

Little Christine Daae was a little slip of an eighteen year old girl. She had been very young when accepted to the Paris Conservatoire after being found at a fair by a one professor Valerius. She studied for four years but for a time she had lost all love for music. That is until the letters came and what they said she never told another. She continued to sing, and finally was ready to sing at the great Opera house. Here she sang well, first as an understudy then later filling in for Carlotta who was fast falling into a cocaine habit that was getting harder to hide. Christine had no such vices and continued to sing and though she was tiny her voice was powerful, not something seen on one so small as she for an opera singer much less a soprano like her. She was huge compared to the tiny ballerinas but still so small for an Opera singer.

She sold seats, she was a curiosity for sure, how could someone who was so small sing so powerfully? She made sure to eat well, as in those days a singer was to eat often and well to at strength to one's frame. Yet Christine did not gain the weight she felt she needed to but was loved for her sweet personally and willingness to work. The fact that she rarely drank, never did any drugs and was kind to all earned her a place in the hearts of all in a short time. She was called "darling Christine" and "the little jewel", even by seasoned opera singers, a rarity in those days. Yet because she remained humble and worked so very hard earned her a place in their hearts. That and as said before she proved her worth each and every time she sang on stage, her voice carried clearly to the top of the opera house and none ever had a hard time hearing her. Then again the whispers that the Angel of Music had blessed her and guided her abounded and she became the pet of the opera among the seasoned women.

Perhaps this was why Erik fell in love with her. She was a novelty, no great beauty and so small and thin it was hard to believe she was on her way to becoming a great opera singer. She was a country girl and though she had spent four years being polished into a fine young lady, she was still rough in some places. She refused for instance to go to some of the events after an opera, the night life of Paris still scandalized her and always would. This got a few to call her "the nun" but that was stopped quickly as she was so well liked. Instead she would go to salons in the day and discuss things like science, literature, and the rights of all, she fully embraced the Republic and loved France and all it held. In addition to singing, she could speak aside from her native tongue and French, English, German, Spanish and Italian. She was good at needlework as all good young ladies were in that age. And she was good friends with Erik though this was unknown until later.

"You were friends with Erik?" I asked stopping the tale there.

"Yes, and why not? Oh he was horrible to look on, the books got that right, well except for one thing, his hair, oh that was his only beauty aside from his voice. If he had not been so ugly he could have performed here." Christine said, "he was not a bad man and I hate that the novel painted him as such."

"What was he like?" I asked.

"Well, I never did like him at first, but then we did not meet in good standing." Raoul said, "he was a beast."

"Yes, he was but he had his reasons." Christine replied, "anyway he helped keep the opera safe though I was not pleased with how."

Christine sat in her stateroom after her performance. She used to share a long room with other girls but as she was the top soprano she got her own room. Erik was there, clad in evening wear, and truly he was hideous to behold. The only thing redeeming about him was his masses of long curly black hair. Christine had befriended him and others knew of him at the opera and had seen him. But mostly he stuck to the shadows and worked behind the scenes. Christine did not care he was horrible to look at, traveling as she had she had seen all sorts of freaks in freak shows and so she was not phased by his looks, she had seen worse. She had not seen any as human really until she met Erik and saw the humanity in him, but now she was very upset.

"Did you kill Joseph?" She asked.

"Yes, I did," and at the look of shock on her face, "oh do not look at me so, he was evil and the little ballet girls were in danger of him, I did what was right."

"The law…"

"I am the law here dear Christine." Erik said smiling sinisterly, "this is my domain and even the police will not interfere where justice is done."

"But murder!" Christine said.

"It had to be done, I am not sorry for it." Erik replied and at a knock at the door, "your admirer is here, I shall leave."

"Raoul is a dear." Christine replied.

"He is a silly little boy who wants only one thing, be careful."

"You will not kill him too." Christine snapped at him.

She turned and did not see the hurt look on Erik's face. He bowed and was gone as soon as she had answered the door and Raoul came in, fresh out of boyhood and nearly as innocent as could be. He was truly in love with Christine and could not see why his brother would see a problem in his loving an opera singer. He thought he had heard voices in the room but then it could have been to the rooms next to these. Christine had answered clad for an evening out and went out with him. Nether saw Erik watching in the shadows as he was want to do. Christine knew many things, was as educated as most young ladies were of her age, but of love she knew nothing. She was average in everything, even looks but for her singing voice but Erik truly loved her and would wait and watch to see what happened here.

The weeks and months passed, and Christine fell in love with Raoul and he with her. His love was real but there were many who did not see it that way. His brother and sisters tried to talk to him, they cared for sweet Christine and thought Raoul was only thinking of surface love, not the true love that lasted a lifetime. Yet this was not so, Raoul did love Christine with a deep love, a true love and he would do anything for her. Yet he did not take into account Erik, and he would do what it took to protect Christine.

When Erik heard Raoul was going on a walking tour for two weeks he acted. Raoul would answer to him and tell him all he wanted to know, and so he set his trap, one drugged drink later, a carriage to take his "drunk friend" home across from the opera and he had his prisoner. Raoul woke in a cold dank place, barefoot and with out coat, waistcoat with hands bound behind him. He could hear water below him and was laying on a cold wooden surface. A figure clad in workers garb was over him, face masked with a covered lamp that let out a small stream of light.

"Good evening Raoul, I would like to have a chat with you." Erik said menacingly.

_Please note that Christine is not a Mary Sue here, as most educated Europeans even today, she would know at least two other languages, it is not uncommon for one to know more. She is, for an 19thcentury educated woman average, there really is nothing special about what she can do, it is normal for that time. Accept for her singing, she is small for an opera singer, as in those days (and sometimes even now) an opera singer was not small at all, in fact many were fat._

_Do interview please!_


	3. Conversations

Conversations:

Erik had been born in a little English village, from an early age he had found refuge in books as everyone around him was very cruel to him. His father had gone to sea and brought back tales of his travels and though he did not care for the looks of his son, he was decent to him. Erik had learned his letters from an old battle scarred foot soldier who was, if possible worse looking than he. He was missing his lower jaw and so kept his face hidden at all times. So by the time Erik was nearly a man he had learned much in the way of languages, science, literature and unfortunately human cruelty. He was kidnapped and sold into slavery (illegal yes but freaks like him were not considered human), he was put on display and bid his time to gain his freedom.

It was around this time he met a man who simply went by the Persian, he had no tongue, it was cut out for revenge on his father who refused to marry a daughter off to a high ranking noble. His father had managed to slaughter the noble's entire family and servants then fled with his family to Europe where the Persian took up work in circuses and the like as a hired hand despite being well educated. Many took him as dumb as he could not speak and had trouble eating. He helped Erik escape and loose his last name to make it harder to track him. They ended up traveling for years together, and Erik had loved many women from afar, but none as fiercely as he loved Christine. He knew he could never have her, he was far more deformed than any could suppose and he could not do that to her, she would be viewed as much a freak as him if he convinced her to wed him. Already she cared not for his looks, a rare thing among any and he could never tell her his love.

_You are sure this is the correct path?_The Persian wrote to him.

"Yes, I want her to be happy, and if Raoul is the one he will prove it, if not then well then I can have him committed and that will be the end of that." Erik replied, "after all I did help save the art and such during the revolution here, and helped with the final construction, that counts for much."

_She may hate you for this._

"Better than love a wreck such as me, she is moving up in society, I will not drag her down to the depths." Erik replied, "but I will see that she is truly loved."

_This is one you have loved more than any other, why not have her for yourself?_

"I cannot, I love her so much, more than the heavens and life itself, I worship the ground she walks on, the very air she breathes is sweet because of her. I cannot do this thing to her. If Raoul truly loves her, he will prove that to me."

_You are noble, as my father was, but then you have rarely killed._

"Only when evil tries to take over." Erik replied, "I cannot abide evil, I have been touched by evil as you well know."

It was only too true, Erik bore the scars of the slave, they crossed his body leaving ugly scars, most were on his back, ugly raised and horrific as his owner was only too happy to try and break him. Yet Erik had not fell much in physical pain to the evils he had been forced to be part of but more the mental. While in chains he had seen the worst humanity to could to others and he had wept quietly for them when his master was not around. That was how the Persian found him, and he found a tender soul in a broken and bruised body. He had helped Erik escape and helped him heal as they traveled the world becoming very wealthy in the work they did. Once people got over the looks of Erik and the muteness of the Persian they would let them work and found their work good, and soon let them keep the spoils of war. Many a woman who had been a slave was freed and returned to family from this. After a time Erik had found himself in Paris and at the site of the new Opera house going up. He was awed by how the architect fixed the problem of the ground water and loved the half finished building.

When the revolution came, he stayed in the opera house and kept the few priceless things there safe and for this was made security of the house. This was when he earned the title the phantom, for he was rarely seen and unfairly bad things were put at his feet. He never did any bad things, he protected and kept the opera safe and lived in apartments set aside for him in the unfinished Emperor's Pavilion as the space was first intended for him until the revolution put an end to that. For now it had a few simple apartments one of which was Erik's that he shared with the Persian, when he was not deep below the building by the "lake" enjoying the calm and peace he found there in the dark, cold and damp. Here he was not judged for his awful looks and here he found a calmness he needed.

"I shall go and see to our guest." Erik said.

_Play champion of women again?_

"Of course, and I do love her, with all my soul, and I want what is good for her." Erik replied, "you know I never planned on marriage and you know why, and not just for my looks as I have stated before. I can never have children, a natural eunuch if you will."

_It truly is not fair to you, you are a good man._

"I am not, I have done so much wickedness and will do more to make her happy. Ah the soul of an angel and she calls me the angel of music! As if, my soul now matches my looks, there is no room in heaven for one such as I, but for her to be happy and well loved, that is all I ask for and will see to it that it happens."

Do not kill or maim him.

"That I will not do, but the truth will be what he gives me." Erik replied, "and I have more than a few days to gain it."

With that Erik changed his costume to his working garb. These were strong sturdy garments, well made and clearly for one who was not just a common unskilled laborer. These were clearly for one who worked a trade, patched and well worn, yes but of good not cheap materials. His work boots were old and had been resoled but were polished and in good repair. Erik would not dress in anything but the best, even in close he would wore hard in. It was a shame he did not have the looks to go with his clothes as he could be the best dressed man in all of Paris, he really was that rich and did not need to even work, yet he chose to be here and enjoyed the work he did.

For now he headed down deep below the opera house, to the vast underground "lake" and to a series of platforms that housed a few rooms and was a lair he used. Here he held his captive and here he was going to get answers. The Persian followed him, he would help and keep Erik from going too far, he hoped. If Raoul passed the tests he would live, if not the Persian would make sure that Erik did not kill him, he did not need more stains on his soul, he would take care of the nobleman himself.

_Erik is a tragic character but I wanted to give him redeeming qualities. He still is not nice, but he is in love, real love and as he cannot have Christine, the one who does better measure up. _

_Anyway, do please review._


	4. The Interrogation

Interrogations:

Raoul woke and tried to move, his body ached, he had no idea how long he had been here, wherever here was. He was hungry, tired and thirsty and just wanted this to end. His clothing was nothing more than rags now and he wanted to curse the phantom, for he had met him and hated him. It was not his looks, for after the first time Raoul had seen him with his mask he had called him coward for not showing his face. Erik had and Raoul had not showed fear or disgust at the skull like vestige but had felt sorry for him. That was before the interrogations began, never did Erik whip or even cut his skin, but he did beat and shock him with electricity which a lesser man would have cowered at. Raoul had refused to deny his love, how could he, he loved Christine, and would do anything for her, but this monster wanted him to deny that love, he could not, not ever.

He curled up as the large of the two came into the chamber he was in and drug him to his feet, he forgot to bind him and Raoul acted weaker than he was. The brute relaxed his hold on him and Raoul took this chance to escape. He fought and the Persian caught him by his shirt, but Raoul left that behind and ran, he saw water and dove in. Normally he was a strong swimmer but the days of torture and little food had weakened him. He had no idea where he was and saw only inky blackness around him. He swam and could find no way out, and there was no ground below him. He started to weaken and was going to drown when someone drug him into a boat. It was the phantom and Raoul curled in in a corner of the boat away from that hateful figure. Once on shore he expected to be punished but was shoved to his knees and was given bread and cheese and a glass of wine.

"Still such fight." Erik said softly, "but you cannot love her, not really."

"I do, I would die for her!" Raoul said.

"Would you really?" Erik said, "die for her? Really die for her?"

"Yes, I swear it, I mean my love, I would give her anything she asked, even my death. I will not deny my love, for I truly love her."

"I see, well then you have sealed your fate, for she will never be yours she cannot marry a corpse can she?"

"Then I die." Raoul said, "for I will never betray her and deny what is in my heart."

"Very well, then by your statement you shall die." Erik replied.

Raoul had his hands bound behind him, and he was forced to walk, he saw then at the end of this chamber a guillotine, a thing that struck terror in nearly every French heart. He was forced to lay on the board and was strapped in and pushed into place. Then his head was secured under the wooden yoke. He would die, but he would die professing his love for Christine. The phantom stood with the rope where Raoul could see it and looked down at the man, he was pale and had the terror of one about to die, and Erik was not going to back down now. Yet Raoul would not, could not betray Christine, for even if it meant life he would not take back his word.

"The truth, will you now tell me the truth?" Erik said.

"I love her, though I die, I love her more than life itself, I swear this is the truth." Raoul replied.

"So be it." Erik pull the rope and Raoul expected to feel something, there was a thud but he was still alive, "take him out."

"What?" Raoul asked as he was taken out of the machine, "why are you doing this?"

"First you will bathe and change, then we will talk." Erik said, "not here though."

Raoul was led away, first blindfolded and so he had no idea where he was going. Finally after a time the blindfold was removed and he found himself in sunny rooms, he was allowed into a bathing room where a bath was ready and was left alone. After a time, clean, shaved (he had but a days growth of beard) and clad in his own clothes he was led into a room where a spread of food was set. Erik was there and looked horrible in the light of day, but Raoul did not recoil in horror. He just glared at the other man and took a seat at the table and tucked into the food.

"I am sorry for what I did." Erik said, "I am Erik by the way."

"The food is very good, however that does not mean I do not hate you, for I do, very much." Raoul said, "what did you hope by what you did to me? Did you think I would betray my love?"

"Yes, and hurt her, Christine, well I am a selfish man, only the best would do for her." Erik said, "you had to prove you were the one."

"She never mentioned brothers to me." Raoul said, "though I could see why."

"I am not her brother." Erik said, "I will be blunt with you, I love her with all my soul, but can you see me giving her what she needs truly? I have wealth and money but I cannot give her what she needs."

"So you did what you did to see if I would, I would, there was no need for all of that, you are evil!" Raoul shouted.

"Perhaps but see it from my point of view, if you were me what would you do?"

"I, I would make sure that she was happy." Raoul said, "you could have talked to me."

"No for talking leads to lies, I did what I had to for never have I seen a more pure soul than Christine, so now I know you will care for her as I cannot, and love her and make her happy."

"Does she know you love her?" Raoul asked.

"No and you will not tell her." Erik said, "she thinks I care for her as a father, that is all she needs to know."

"Why?"

"Look at me, she does not fear me, if she knew my love for her she would want to go with me, no, I will not have her life ruined that way." Erik replied.

"I have never met a more noble soul." Raoul said, "you sir are noble beyond any, I will care for her, she loves me dearly and I will care for her to the end of my days and be her happiness."

"That is all I ask." Erik said.

"I still wish to break your head." Raoul said.

"Maybe that would make me less ugly." Erik replied, "but alas that is not how life is."

Raoul was still sore about being handled in the manner he had been, but then he was raised in a noble household and taught from a early age that honor was important. More so a ladies honor and that included in not making her situation worse. Raoul believed in the republic too (his whole family did it was how they stayed in wealth now). He could see the tragedy in Erik and how his life was one of pain, not the fully physical pain but the pain of the heart. He still wanted to bash the man's head in but he understood where he was coming from at the same time. Still he hand to answer for the torture he was put under, so he got up, walked over to Erik and punched him in the face, barely getting a flinch from Erik.

"Feel better?" Erik asked.

"Yes, much, you will release me?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, and you were sick for a week, that is the tale Christine will hear form you and only that."

"Very well, I promise no tale will come from me, but I might still truly break your head later."

"I will not defend myself if you did." Erik said, "and I could, ask the Persian, he knows."

At a solemn nod from the Persian Raoul understood.

" Call me a cab, you will pay for it." Raoul said, "are we in the opera house?"

"That we are, and yes, a cab will be called, remember, tell Christine and I will end your life."

"Understood."

"She shall be you only love, and pleasure, understood?" Erik said, "no more visiting girls for love."

"Yes, I promise, I will stay true to her."

"Get out of my site."

Erik let Raoul go, the pretty boy barely a man, yet he had proven he was a man and was not after Christine for her to be used and tossed aside. He loved her and though it pained Erik he would be happy for Christine, the first woman to see him for himself and not shirk from his horrid looks. She had even given him a kiss upon his brow, to show she cared for him, not as a lover but a friend. Erik could take that, as long as she was happy. That night several evil figures disappeared never to be found again and the Persian had to put a drunk and weeping Erik to bed.

_So yes, Erik was rather rude and it seems Raoul overcame the trauma rather quickly. (I did not want spend pages going over everything and so a summary of what was done really was enough). But this is 19thcentury France, and in the 19thcentury around the world people were treated harsher, so he would have been able to recover faster, does not mean he liked it and yes, he really still wants to break Erik's head. If you caught it Erik is totally friend-zoned by his own doing._

_Please do review!_


	5. On With The Show

On With the Show:

Christine was very happy, she was gaining respect and prestige in the opera world and was well liked by nearly everyone. She sang five nights a week and was earning a good sum of money, she still lived in a boarding house as she was not ready to move out on her own, and now, now she never would have to for Raoul had proposed to her. He had come to see her pale and sickly and told her he had been ill but not to worry, his love for her was what kept him going. When she was not working he took her to the best restaurants, and as an opera singer as it was required, she ate large quantities of food. She could eat as much as she liked but she never gained the weight she felt a great soprano needed. She was far too small but she had the range and power in her voice and Raoul said she was delightful to hear. So too did Erik, and she was no fool with that, she knew Erik loved her and she worried.

That was why she was waiting for him where he usually was after a show. She saw him coming, hood of his expensive traveling cloak up, face masked. It was daytime and she was done practicing for the day. They went to the top of the opera house with the Persian who had a large picnic basket, he spread a blanket and both sat, Erik felt comfortable enough to eat with Christine around and so he partook of the expensive meal, cold chicken, cheese from the alps, white wine from the south, white bread, egg tart made with saffron, and bananas with strawberries cut up and placed in a bowl. Erik had chose these things as Christine deserved the best and this was a meal fit for a queen. They ate well and after Christine smiled at him and held his hand.

"My dear Erik are you happy?" Christine asked.

"Very, you are to marry Raoul, I could not think of a better man, he would die for you, that I know." Erik said, "he will be a good husband to you."

"This will make you happy?" Christine asked.

"But of course, and your happiness is my happiness." Erik said.

"You love me." Christine said, "oh my dear Erik, I…"

"No, Christine I am not one to wed, I cannot give you what you need, you know what happens to those who marry a freak, I would be sad besides if you chose me." Erik said, "you being happy is truly what I want, if you were to go with me you would be happy for a time, but then your love would fade, you would grow resentful and realize the mistake you made. I am unable to bear children for you and even if I could, what if they look as I do? Think on that."

"Promise me." Christine said, "promise me you will be happy if I marry Raoul."

"Do you love him?"

"I do, with all my heart, aside from you he is the kindest man I have ever met." Christine replied, "I do love him dearly."

"Then I will be happy." Erik said, "truly, I have never loved another as you, and truly I only wish you to be happy, and through that I will be very happy. Do not worry for me, or be sad for true love is selfless and in this I am selfless."

"Oh Erik, you are a dear." Christine said.

Christine was not some empty headed little girl, she had seen the best and worst in live traveling with her father in fairs. She knew that Erik was right, that life with him would make her miserable, and how she hated herself for agreeing with him on that. But she understood, and Raoul she truly did love, she did not love Erik that way, he was a dear friend and that was all he would ever be. She looked into his eyes and saw no pain there, but love and he smiled at her. He looked a monster, true but he had a good soul. Christine leaned over and kissed him on his forehead and sat back smiling at her friend, for that was all he would be to her, he would have it no other way.

Weeks passed, and the banns were posted. Everyone was happy for the young couple. Christine had a new white dress made for her with a train and veil and she was to be wed in the ancient Notre Dame. It was a wonderful ceremony and Raoul was as radiant as his bride. His brother had given his blessing as he had been convinced of the love Raoul had for Christine. This was not one of Raoul's former "loves" this was real. Erik was there too, high above he hid watching as this was no place for one as horrible looking at him. As the wedding party left the church he sat back and thought on what he could have done and was glad he had not.

He certainly had the means to do whatever he wanted, he could have created a torture chamber for Raoul, bent Christine to his will, forced her to be his. But never love him, he knew what it was like to be a slave and he knew that would be all she was, his slave, a broken husk to do his bidding, a broken doll. He had been a slave himself and knew the horrors of that. He had done things himself but he had saved others and hoped that was enough to save himself. He was going away, for a time and he knew the rumors were spreading, by his hand of course. He would be a monster, a warning tale and that was fine, it was all to protect Christine after all. In time he would come back but not now, now he had things to do and a harem to free, for the Persian had sent word that it was possible.

It was not until six months later that Erik saw them again. Marriage suited both well and he was happy for them, there was an ache in his heart for the fact he could not have Christine. Yet he could never make her as happy as Raoul did and she made him happy too. Erik smiled from his box as he watched Christine perform on stage, she had finally gained a bit of much needed weight and it suited her. Raoul sat in the box with Erik, Erick deep in the shadows and Raoul close to the front to watch his wife and love perform.

"She is so beautiful." Raoul said. "I am the luckiest man on earth."

"That you are, and you will remember that." Erik warned him.

"Do stop, or I break your head here." Raoul countered, "I would never hurt her, she is too pure and good for me to do such a thing."

"Good, see to it that you always treat her well."

"I shall, always." Raoul replied.

In time the two men would become friends, but for now they did not much care for each other. That would change with the birth of Christine's first child in a couple years time.

_So yes, Erik is resigned to his fate, he loves Christine dearly but knows he is very wrong for her. So he suffers in silence and allows her to be happy. Why not? True love can be crazy._

_Anyway Do Review Please._


	6. The Godfather

The Godfather:

In the spring of 1892, a baby boy was born to Christine and Raoul was a very proud papa. They named him Lyon Raoul Chagny and were very proud of their little heir. He was a strong little lad and had the lungs to prove it. Godparents were named, official ones, the baby was baptized and then Christine summoned her deformed brother as everyone called him. Erik came, his mask over his horrible features to see his nephew, for his role had turned form lover to brother and that was how it was to be. He had a true father figure in Christine's father for a few years as well, the man had given him his last name and so Erik was now Erik Daae. Mr. Daae had not cared if Erik was ugly, he saw a man who would take care of family and so now romance was off the table so to speak and Erik was now brother to Christine. He came into the chambers of Christine to see Raoul there with the baby.

"Your nephew." Christine said handing the healthy, handsome baby over to him, Erik removed his mask and the baby was startled for a moment but then giggled and tugged on one of Erik's locks of hair, the only beautiful thing about him.

"He is handsome." Erik said, "but I am not of his blood."

"That is not a problem." Raoul said, "he has two godmothers and two godfathers as it is, but I would like you to be one too."

"Me?" Erik said looking shocked, "you want me as a godfather to your son?"

"And any other children we have." Christine said, "we want you in our family."

Erik was touched, he had not thought falling in love with Christine would lead to him being part of her family. Even Raoul had forgiven him (though he would threaten him as much as Erik had threatened him the past with death) and was a friend. Things surely should not have been this way, but they were. Erik still lived in the Opera house, he knew he would have to move at some point but for the time being he had a home there. Electrical lights had gone in and he had helped install those. Yet he did like to come to the country and see the chateau that the Changy family called home. Raoul's brother was alive and well and was head of the family, but he had never wed, Raoul's son would be the new Comte de Changy.

Life went on, in 1895, little Christine "Cee Cee" was born and then in 1899, Petro came along, it was a hard birth and Christine nearly died. She did survive but was unable to add anymore children to her life. Though this Erik remained as loyal and good a friend as he could be. Yet he kept his true feelings buried deep even to himself and did everything he could to make Christine happy. He stayed with the family through most of the great war that followed, but one day he disappeared and never came back. He said he was headed to the front and both Christine and Raoul believed he had died on the front. They mourned their old friend and went on with their lives, attending their daughter's wedding, sending their youngest son off to the Legion.

I had taken in this tale, so different than the book. So very different, that the phantom had been real and a friend of these two was surprising. That he was not an evil selfish murder that would kill everyone to force Christine to his will was surprising. Then again it seemed that so many judged by what people looked like and assumed he was evil. It was clear that Christine and Raoul did not want the truth out, and perhaps I shall publish this, I am uncertain at this time if I even should or not. I shall wait a few years and see if it is the right thing to do or not.

Manager's office 2016:

The actor sat back, she was pensive after she had read this. Her name was Christine Sol and she was a direct descendent of Christine Daae. Christine was in fact her great, great, great grandmother. Chrissy as she was called was an opera singer like her so many great grandmother but she performed mainly in America and Asia, this was the first time she had been in Europe and Paris and found the old opera house charming, she had seen the phantom and had not been afraid of him in the least. She too wondered if this should be published or not and knew who to talk to about that.

"You are wondering if you should publish this?" The manager asked.

"I am, would it be right, even now to do so and who would believe it?" Chrissy asked.

"You could ask the phantom."

"As if he would answer, I don't think he would." She responded.

"One way to find out, but be careful down there, stay away from the lake, I don't want you arrested."

"I know cameras everywhere, and even with the security here the phantom does not appear on camera, ever, strange that."

"Not really, but I suppose you have questions you want answered."

"I do, I shall see if I can speak to him myself."

With that Chrissy got up and walked from the room. She knew where to look as she knew the building pretty well from her ancestor's journals, even with the remolding the old opera still was much the same in layout. She would get answers as she was sure the phantom would speak to her, for why not? If he were Erik then he would not mind talking with her after all.

_Yes, Erik got the good life he earned, for he earned it. And more will be explained in the next chapter._

_Do review please!_


	7. The Past And Future

The Past and Future:

Chrissy left the office and headed down from the airy offices down to the bowels of the building. Here there wasn't any natural light but the electric light made things bright. The only security cameras on were those at the entrances at this time of day and there were enough places hidden that they were not in at all. It was here Chrissy found the phantom, he was not so bad looking in death, not at all. While in life he had been quite ugly, in death he was a pleasant enough fellow to look at. He was clad in evening wear and a cloak and smiled at Chrissy.

"So you are a great grand daughter of Christine?" He asked in flawless English.

"I am, and you are the phantom." Chrissy said, "you have stayed here?"

"Mostly, I can move on, but for now I wish to stay, so many pleasant memories here, the remodel made me so very happy. I know this grand opera house will stand for many generations hence. You sing lovely my dear."

"Thank you, but why, why did you not go with Christine?"

"It would not have been right, she was truly in love with Raoul, with me I was an infatuation, and it would never have worked. Her love would have turned to hate and her standing in society would have fallen."

"Why care about that, she could recover."

"Not in those days." Erik said, "her fall would have been permanent. If we had been born in this day, then perhaps we could have made it work, but no, she belonged to Raoul and he to her."

"You believe this."

"I do, he would die rather than betray her and his true love. He did love her more than life, and she him." Erik said smiling, "the novel was very good, and showed how I could have gone, it would have been cruel for me to do that as it would have nearly destroyed Christine."

"What do you think of the musical?" Erik asked.

"Oh that, so dramatic, but well done, the phantom is too pretty to be me of course. A half mask does not make a good looking man ugly nor scars on part of the face." Chrissy replied. "Are you truly happy?"

'Yes, I believe I am." Erik said.

"I have a question, when I first saw you, you, yes that." At Chrissy's unanswered question Erik turned to look as he had in life, "how do you do that?"

"I am dead."

"How did you die?"

"I went to the front, helped in the war, none care about my looks there." Erik replied, "I died by mustard gas, one moment I could not breathe, then I was here."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"Do not be, all is well now."

Chrissy spent time with the phantom, this was one of the rare times the opera house was being used for what it had been built for, and not just for ballet. The opera was the very same that her so many great grandmother had sung all those years ago and she had the lead role. Her voice filled the great hall and indeed nearly all the seats were filled. There was something about seeing an opera live that showed why opera had been so popular. The opera needed the theater to really shine. Chrissy was perfect as a soprano too, her ancestor had been very thin, but Chrissy was not. She was a full figured woman, in very good health, she rarely ate much processed sugar. She had a personal chief, her sister who traveled with her, she could afford it with her earnings as an opera singer, smart investments globally and part owner of three large apartment complexes in Colorado, Arizona and Texas respectively. Her family was flexible in growing and keeping wealth, and had weathered several financial crisis.

Chrissy had a fashion that was not shared by the mainstream world just yet. It was called neo Victorian, it took the best of the late Victorian age and moved it forward to the 21stcentury. So Chrissy could be seen in long full skirts in brown, grey, navy or dark green, with cute leather boots, shirtwaists in light colors and depending on her mood, a waistcoat and jackets at times or in long light summer dresses in pastels and in the winter dresses in heaver fabric in darker colors. So it was no wonder Erik came and saw her, she was bigger than Christine had ever been but she was strong too, she loved to lift weights, swim and walk so she was in great physical shape. She was going to miss her time here in Paris and miss Erik too when she left.

"You will go away?" Erik asked one summer day as she sat on the roof of the opera looking over the beautiful city below, Chrissy had a full plate of cheese, meat, bread and fruit she was eating.

"Yes, I have the tour to finish." Chrissy replied, "what will you do?"

"Stay here, I truly am happy here." Erik replied, "everyone likes me and lets me stay. One day I will move on, but not yet, I am happy here, and it keeps the bad away."

"What do you mean bad?"

"Oh you know bad, I do not wish to speak of sad things." Erik said, "I am happy had do love it here."

"I am glad then." Chrissy said. "Should I publish the story?" Chrissy asked.

"That is up to you." Erik said smiling at her.

The End.


End file.
